Mine
by The TwilightTwin
Summary: A one shot about Bella who is looking through photos and is having flashbacks about the time they were taken. Based off the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Summary sounds bad but its a good one shot. Rated M for language. No lemons.


Mine

Summary: Basically, if you know and love Taylor Swift's song _Mine, _you should love this. Based off her song, it's a one shot about a girl (i.e. Bella) who is looking through photos and goes into flashbacks about times they were taken.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN MINE, WHICH TAYLOR SWIFT COMPOSED AND SINGS. I WISH I DID BUT SADLY, I DO NOT.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables,_

_left a small town never looked back._

_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin',_

_Wonderin' why we both with love if it never lasts._

_Mine – Taylor Swift_

BPOV

I caressed the picture lovingly, tracing Edward's smile with my finger tip. His laughing green eyes smiled back up at me, forever frozen on the photo's glossy surface. Edward's arm was wrapped securely around me and brown eyes were dancing with mirth. The Seattle Coffee Club sigh stood in the distance, its green light a beacon above my head. I can still remember the way its unique coffee smelt, it wooden tables that were so antique that I couldn't bear to sit on them for fear of breaking them. The way the bell always jingled that annoying tune whenever someone walked inside, which was quite often.

I don't think I could ever forget that day that I first entered that fateful little coffee shop.

_I glanced at my wrist. Fuck, I would never make my train if I went to my normal Starbucks. Why did I ever agree to go to these stupid early lectures? Sighing, I began to look at my options. There was a green sign hanging over a little wooden shop, Seattle Coffee Club, only the 'e' in Seattle was blinking on and off. Overall, my usual Starbucks looked a lot better than this place._

_Searching for another coffee place nearby, I came to the conclusion that I would have to make do. I needed my caffeine indulgence of the day and although it was no Starbucks, quite frankly coffee is coffee and I supposed it could be worse. I hugged my old grey coat around myself against the wind and swiftly walked into the shop._

_Instantly, I could see that I had been a little harsh on its appearance. It was really quite appealing inside, with the antique and quaint feeling that accompanied it. Also, as soon as I entered the coffee shop, the smell of freshly ground coffee brought me to my senses. Taking in a deep breath, I smelled the dark, bitter scent that was coffee. Blushing, I realised I probably looked insane, standing in the door of a coffee shop sniffing the air. I quickly found a spare chair and sat myself in it._

_Now that I was out of the wind, it was actually quite warm. I shrugged out of my coat and hung the old thing in the back of my chair. The intricate carving on the back of the chair caught my eye. It was a funny thing. It looked like a queen and king, sitting on their thrones, only there were clouds beneath their bare feet and the king was carrying a lightning bolt. Frowning, I leaned over to get a better looked when a velvety voice broke me out of my reverie._

'_That's Zeus and his wife, Hera. Greek mythology. All the chairs have them. Personally, I find it fascinating.'_

_I looked up into the greenest pair of eyes I could see, as though emeralds had decided to liquefy and set on his face. His high cheek bones and strong jaw line depicted a very handsome man. His mouth was curved into a smirk, but it was a friendly one, if that was possible. But what really caught my attention was his hair. It was magnificent. The coppery-gold colour stood out from his fair skin and its wild appearance only built to his handsomeness, something which I found annoying. How come he got to be so handsome? I could suddenly understand his interest in the Greek Gods. He could've been the son of one of them, being so unfairly handsome. Maybe Adonis? I really should catch up on my mythology. _

_Oh fuck, he's speaking to me. 'So what is your order, ma'am?'_

_You. No, ok, bad move Bella. That would probably scare him off. 'Um, may I please have the double espresso, milk or but no sugar?'_

_His smile flashed up at me once again. 'Sure.' He turned around and gave me the most spectacular view of his ass. He walked towards the counter, unaware of my perverse thoughts. Sighing, I turned back in my chair, to stare out the window. _

_My life was really boring. Ok, more than boring, it sucked. My parents were constantly fighting but no, they couldn't get a divorce, it would ruin their perfect appearance. As long as I can remember, they argued. Really badly. No, there was never any violence, they weren't that bad, but I never brought friends home, in case they were fighting. Whenever I went in my room to study, there was always the constant drone of their voices, getting louder as their arguments escalated. _

_My college tuition came from my own money because my parents couldn't be bothered saving up. I had to juggle 3 part time jobs in high school just to pay to get into Dartmouth alone. Even though I was on a partial scholarship, the fees were still horrendous. _

_I heard the footfalls of someone approaching my table and turned around in my seat back to Adonis. He smiled at my then placed my coffee on the table. Studying him closely, I observed that his smile was crooked, an imperfection on his face. The most annoying thing was that it made me want him more. He being perfect was frightening. It made him too far out of my reach, my league. At least with this imperfection, small as it was, it made him attainable. _

_He was still at my table and I looked into his eyes in confusion to find his staring at me. Well, I stared back at him. Those emerald orbs captured me, drawing me in, never letting me go. I didn't mind though. To spend a lifetime in those eyes…..I could live with that. _

_We looked at each other for quite a while until I heard a friendly voice shock in mock anger from behind the counter. _

'_Edward, if you want to earn your money, you actually need to work. Now come back here, I've got more coffee for you to take out.'_

_Ah, now I knew his name. Edward. It kind of suited him, which was strange. I mean, when you think Edward, you don't think of a very attractive guy. But this guy was hot. _

_Breaking our staring competition, I searched for the source of the voice that had shouted. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him. Built like a mountain and certainly tall enough to be on, a dark haired guy was beckoning to Edward. _

_Blushing a tiny bit, nothing like I do but still, he mumbled an apology and sort of rushed away from me. I was sad to see him leave. I liked his presence close to me. _

_I drank my coffee quickly, no caring if I scorched my mouth. I really was late for the lectures and it was really good coffee. As I was drinking my espresso, I observed Edward move around the café, sometimes talking orders, other times just wiping or clearing tables. He had a certain grace about him, as if he wasn't really walking but gliding. But one other thing I noticed from my stalkerish staring; he didn't look at any other customers like he had looked at me. _

_I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. As I left the bill on the table with a good $5 tip, all I knew is that I would definitely be returning to this coffee shop._

_I could feel his eyes on my back as I left the shop._

Smiling, I placed that particular photo down on the table that I was sitting at and picked up the next picture. This one was different. It had been a windy day, that much was evident by the way our hair was being swept by its forces. The waves it made on the normally still water of Lake Tahoe were whipped and capped with white. We were holding hands this time, our fingers entwined with the others. We were not smiling at the cameraman, or camerawoman because I think it was his mother Esme who took this shot, but at each other, lost in each other's world.

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
_

_You put your arm around me for the first time  
_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
_

'_Edward, no, no, no, n-' I shrieked only to be answered by the sound of his laughter as he threw me into the water. _

_I went under and smiled. Surfacing again, I was met by his smiling eyes. His dripping wet hair had turned a rustier colour than his normal coppery hue. His toned arms wrapped around me as he pulled me if for a kiss. Laughing, I complied. _

_Our kisses were amazing, not like anything I had ever experienced before. Granted, I had only kissed Mike and Jacob and quite frankly, they were terrible kissers. Edward knew how to kiss though, to suck on my lips before gently opening my mouth with his. I enjoyed our make out sessions, immensely but I wanted more. I was still a virgin and Edward was not. _

_We had been going out for officially 5 months now, not that I was counting or anything. Just last weekend he had invited me to his family resort at Lake Tahoe. Our final exams were over and he was to become a paediatrician, just like his father. I had a degree in literature but I didn't know what I wanted to do with it yet. Hopefully I would decide someday. _

_We broke apart and started swimming towards the shore, where Esme eagerly waited with the food. The picnic had been her idea and it was a good one. I felt Edward's hand on my back and I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and we exited the lake together. _

_Edward's father, Carlisle, was basking on his towel already. When I first saw him, I could see where Edward got his good looks from. Carlisle was pretty much a blonder, older version of Edward. Still unfairly handsome though. _

_He turned his head lazily towards us, 'Took your time. We were about to start without you.'_

_Shyly, I was about to apologize when Edward beat me to it. 'Dad, you're lying on a towel, you haven't moved from that position in about half an hour and since when would Mum have allowed you to start without us?'_

_Carlisle laughed good naturedly. 'Good point, son. Your mother always had a soft spot for you.' He got up from the towel and chastely kissed a mock angry Esme. 'You know I love you, honey.' He smirked._

_She smiled at him, 'Don't I know it.' Carlisle, Edward and I just laughed._

_Esme's cooking was delicious. Her turkey-and-cheese sandwiches sounded disgusting but were amazing. Her homemade lemonade was sour but also had certain sweetness to it. And her chocolate cake, well, let's just say that I discovered what a gluttony I am._

_We were just packing up the picnic when the wind really picked up. My hair blew straight into Edward face, giving a mouthful of it. Spluttering, he pulled my hair gently from his mouth. He leaned in, smiling, and was just about to kiss me again when Esme shouted, 'Ok, lovebirds, give your mother the satisfaction of some photography.'_

_Edward groaned but smiled at his mother. 'Sure, Mum, whatever makes you happy.' We turned back towards each other and I smiled at him, his eyes dancing with humour. Somewhere in my mind, I heard the click of the camera before Edward pressed his lips once again to mine._

I loved Lake Tahoe. So beautifully clear. And with Edward and his family there, it really had seemed like a magical place.

Laying that picture next to the one of the coffee shop, I picked up the next one in the pile. This time, I frowned. It was a photo of Edward's gala for the doctors. It had been a fun evening until we got home.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_

_Cause everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
_

_Cause that's all I've ever known  
_

_But you took me by surprise  
_

_You said I'll never leave you alone.  
_

_I stormed into the house, my clutch and shoes in my hands. I could hear Edward behind me, muttering curses as he too entered the house. I threw my purse and heels onto our bed then turned to face Edward as he followed me angrily into my bedroom._

'_I am not your whore! How dare you embarrass me like that in front of the auditorium?'_

'_Embarrass you? Embarrass you! Do you know what it looked like when you kissed that guy on the cheek, then proceeded to hug his and hand in that envelope? How long have you been seeing him, huh? And don't lie, Isabella, please.'_

_Angry tears burned in my eyes and my breath caught in my mouth. 'You thought I would cheat on you?'_

_His unwavering eyes stared back into mine. 'Yeah, I do.'_

_A sob caught in my throat. 'Well, then, let me ask you this, jackass. Do you know what Mr Black works as? Which department? He's an obstetrician, Edward.'_

_Understanding began to dawn in his eyes and he had the nerve to show remorse. But I had to finish my rant. 'And you want to know what was in that envelope, Edward? A pregnancy test. Yeah, I'm pregnant, you jack ass. I'm going to go outside for a bit. When you feel that you can trust me to not cheat on you, I may come back inside.' _

_On that note, with hot tears streaming down my cheeks, I angrily rushed past him, through the door and onto our street. I can't believe that he would have so little faith in me that I would cheat on him. I could hear him still in the house, muttering still but at himself this time. I ran to the single tree in our yard and lean against it, sliding down until I was slouched against it. _

_What had happened to us? We used to be so happy, so strong. I was pregnant with his child, for fuck's sake. Now he can't even trust me to stay faithful to him. Did he still want to be with me? Did he still love me? I couldn't be sure at all but I also didn't know if I wanted to know the answer. _

_I wiped away my tears only to feel more coming on. I could hear him approaching me cautiously now, as if one would approach a scared animal. Edward leaned against the opposite side of the tree to which I was on and I could practically feel his guilt._

'_Bella, I-'_

_I cut him off there, not wanting him to continue. 'Edward, you don't have to apologise. If you don't love me anymore, that's fine. I can move out to my parents place in the morning, it's-'_

'_Don't. Please Bella, please don't.'_

_His strangled sob broke me off. He was begging me to stay. I was thoroughly confused. It didn't make any sense at all._

_Seeing that I wasn't speaking anymore, he spoke again. 'I fucked up, Bella, I'm so sorry, sorrier than you can imagine. But don't for a second believe that I don't love you. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not near you. I just flipped with Black, I'm sorry, I'm a jealous asshole. And I love that you're pregnant, so much. I-'_

_He was rambling now, but I knew he was sorry. Smiling through my tears, I crawled around to the other side of the tree, still in my black ball gown, and put my arms around him. He sobbed but then put his arms around me and drew me into his side. I snuggled down into his side and he pressed his wet face into my hair. Tears were still streaming down both our cheeks but they weren't sad any more. I knew we were going to be ok._

I discovered that night that Edward had a jealous asshole side of him, a side that I hated but have seen a few times since that night. He never stopped apologising for accusing me of cheating on him, even when I told to shut tup quite a few times. 

I put that particular memory on top of the pile of photos that I had been sifting through, done with that photo. The next picture was not so much a picture, but a scrap book of our wedding. God, Alice must have taken so many photos that night that they had to be glued into a book. If anyone could take those many pictures, it would be that little pixie. Sighing, I lifted the front cover of the book, and a wave of memories came over me.

_I was officially freaking out. My wedding was happening in 5 minutes. I was going to be a married woman. Fuck, I am so young. _

_Mum peeked her head through the doorway, 'Honey, we need to g-oh sweetie.' She ran into the room where I was so obviously freaking out. Holding me close against, she whispered in my ear, 'There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. Edward is a great guy, totally trustworthy. You could do worse than him. And sweetie, marriage isn't the end of the world, I mean, yes, Charlie and I broke apart but that doesn't mean you have to.'_

_She had hit the nail on the head. What if, when I had my son, Edward would not want me anymore? If we divorced, would it have an effect on our son like it had on me when my parents split up? There were so many chances that our marriage would screw up. I voiced that thought to my mum._

'_Mum, there are so many possibilities were things could go wrong in our marriage.'_

_My mum smiled knowingly at me. 'Yes, of course there are.' Well, that was reassuring. But she continued, 'But they're possibilities, not probabilities.' _

_Saying that, she forcefully took my arm and lead me out of my room and into the reception area. Standing just outside the huge double doors that lead into the hall where Edward was waiting, was Charlie. He gave me a reassuring smile of sorts and a nod at Renee. She nodded back and disappeared into the wedding hall. _

_As much as Renee helped me with her presence, my nerves returned as soon as she left me. Charlie, seeing that I was beginning to freak, quickly took my arm and led me into through the doors. _

_I looked at all the audience who had twisted in their seats to get a better look at me, the bride. Charlie nudged me forward and whispered in my ear, 'You need to walk, Bella.' Oh right, that small thing of getting to the groom._

_Possibility, not probability…._

_But as soon as I met Edward's eye, I was lost in our world again. I can't even remember walking down the rest of the aisle, only being lost in those green orbs forever. _

Thinking back, I can't actually remember the details of my wedding. I mean, of course I remember it, I would have to be stupid to forget my own wedding, but the finer details are gone from my memory. Marrying Edward, dancing with Edward, Edward….

I heard a knock at the door and looked up from my photos at the time. Holy shit, I had spent a whole hour looking at those photos. Totally forgot about dinner for Edward and Anthony. I hurried to answer the door but it isn't always easy with an 8-month baby bump growing on my stomach. I finally opened the door to my husband and son. Laughing, I crouched down to hug my son. 5 years old a week ago, he had just started kindergarten.

Anthony turned his face away from me. 'Ew, Mummy, you're all fat,' Then ran past me before I could retort. I laughed before stretching up to kiss Edward. He wrapped his arms around me then whispered in my ear, 'On the contrary, my sexy, incredibly hot wife has never looked so good.' He kissed me again then followed our son, leaving me dazed on the door. I swear, father and son could not be closer.

I closed the door and followed the both of them into the play room to a beautiful. Edward was playing Trucks with Anthony, and was currently losing horrendously. Seeing me enter the room, he smirked up at me, 'Want to join?'

I gestured to my massive stomach and raised one eyebrow.

He shrugged then smiled anyway, 'It was worth a shot.' Then went back to play with our son. Observing them, I realised how precious they really were to me. And they were all mine.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**AN: For all those of you who actually read the author's note, I want you to know that you don't have to like this fanfic or Taylor Swift. This is just me thinking that I could write a Twilight fanfic based off Mine. Personally, I love Taylor Swift and think this fanfic is pretty good but once again, you don't have to. **

**Please read and review. Let me know if you want another one shot based off a song. I'm not going to continue this one though. **

**Sincerely,**

**The TwilightTwin**


End file.
